


Saturday Afternoon

by paradoxicalconverse



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, blood tw, have fun reading this one guys, oh man, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Hollstein smut oh man what have I done</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this writing style is NOTHING like "Intoxicating" but this is basically smut so who really cares . . . EMPHASIS ON LOWKEY FROM THE SUMMARY I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN SMUT BEFORE SO THIS WAS PROBABLY REALLY BAD AND DIDN'T GO AS FAR AS OTHER SMUT FICS BUT LIKE STILL i tried.  
> Feel free to send me requests/recommendations/critiques at please-say-nine.tumblr.com :)

   Saturday afternoon found Laura Hollis, journalist extraordinaire, curled in the fetal position on her bed, hands encircling her abdomen, fingers digging into the soft flesh in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain from her lower stomach. _My own body is trying to kill me_ , she thought, tensing as another wave of pain washed over her. A slight groan filtered through her lips. _I could die right now and I wouldn’t even care. If I died, then I’d never have to get my period, like, ever again. Wouldn’t that be lovely?_ Oh, one could only imagine. A particularly agonizing cramp forced a slight hiss to escape from her throat, her fingers angrily massaging the muscle above her pelvis in an effort to calm the nerve endings and assuage what little semblance of self-control she had left over not crying out.

   So deeply strung in her own efforts to not shout, she missed the sound of the door to her dorm opening and closing, permitting her girlfriend into the room. “Laura? You alright there?”

   The voice seemed to have an immediate effect on Laura’s dignity, because the pain instantly subsided into a dull throb and she was able to pull herself into a sitting position in a remarkable endeavor to try and look like she still carried some semblance of poise, her head resting back on the shelf behind her as her eyes met with Carmilla’s. “Huh? Yeah, I’m good. Totally good. All good here.”

   “Right.” The voice, of course, was filled with doubt, which had been expected. Laura had never been a good liar.

  Her fingers interlocked themselves above her hips, thumbs drumming on her stomach casually as she tried to appear nonchalant and unaffected. “Thought you had a lecture to be in?”

  Carmilla’s backpack slid off of her shoulders and hit the floor with a dull thud, psychology textbooks colliding roughly with the hardwood and groaning in protest. “I did. But seeing as the number of times that I’ve taken that exact same course is now in the double digits, I decided that I’d rather spend some time with you.” She approached the bed, swinging a leg over one side of Laura’s hips and sinking into her lap, her hips beginning to grind down into her girlfriend’s as she cupped the younger girl’s face, asking silently for permission. Laura’s eyes immediately rolled back in her head, her fingers digging into Carm’s sides as she pulled her closer, pressing their lips together. Within seconds, a tongue was sliding against her lips, asking for permission, which Laura granted instantly.

   She felt hands traveling down from her face to her neck, then down along her arms until they broke off and met up on either side of her hips, thumbs pressing hard into Laura’s abdomen, tracing slow circles into the flesh and Laura could probably die with how good it felt for Carmilla to be mitigating the pain. A small moan flitted from her lips, swallowed by Carm’s tongue. The older girl’s lips pulled up, smiling into the kiss, allowing Laura to feel the sharp, elongated teeth that protruded from her gums, before breaking their lips apart and earning herself a slight whimper of disapproval. “Oh, hush, you,” she growled, before reattaching her lips to Laura’s neck, nipping the skin and worrying new love bites into her jawbone and throat. A sound halfway been a moan and whine trickled out of Laura’s mouth, who would’ve been ashamed of it had she not been so turned on at the moment.

   “You—really—need—to—be—in—class—right—now,” Laura panted, trying to steer her girlfriend away from the throbbing ache in between her thighs, which, based on how wet she was already feeling added to the blood, was probably a mess right now. Turned on as hell, she tried to subtly rub her thighs together underneath Carmilla to relieve some of the building pressure, causing the older girl to grin as she understood the effect she was having on her girlfriend. The thumbs began to press lower, traveling slowly nearer towards her center.

   “No,” Carmilla growled, her voice low and sultry, sending a shiver down Laura’s spine. A hand pressed harder into Laura’s stomach, holding her in place, which earned the older girl a slight mewl from her girlfriend’s lips, and the other slipped further down, sliding slowly underneath the hem of her sweatpants. “What I really need is to be in _you_ right now, cutie.”

   “Mm, Carm,” Laura groaned, forcing herself to free one of her hands from where it had been tangled in Carmilla’s hair and gently pulling at the hand nearing closer to the apex of her thighs. “You really don’t want to do that, trust me.”

  The older girl, surprised at the negative reaction, immediately backed off, giving space. “Did I cross a boundary?”

   “No.” Blood rushed to Laura’s face and she found herself unable to make eye contact with anything but the untied string at the hem of her sweats. Her hands began to pick at it nervously, winding the thread between her fingers. “It’s just not a great time right now.”

   “Cupcake?”

   “I want to, Carm, I do, I promise. But I’m kind of on my period right now, and you probably don’t want to get involved with that, so . . .” Her voice trailed off into a small whisper, the tips of her ears beginning to flame bright red.

  Carmilla began to shake, causing the younger girl to glance up, only to discover that she was laughing—laughing!—at Laura. “Cupcake.” Her voice shook with contained snickers as she tried to pull herself back into the seductive pinnacle of sexiness that she had been moments before she’d fallen apart laughing. “I am a 334-year-old vampire.” Within seconds, Laura had been yanked away from the shelf and slammed onto the mattress, hands pinned above her head, hips trapped between Carmilla’s knees. The vampire began to grin, an evil glint forming in her eyes as she leaned down and pressed her lips to Laura’s ear, her voice seductive and quiet. “And now I know what I’m having for dinner.”


	2. Chapter 2

Carmilla’s voice was toxic, sultry, sending shivers of electricity down Laura’s spine. A slight moan slipped from her lips as Carmilla’s lips wrapped around Laura’s earlobe and sucked ever so slightly.

   Personally, Carmilla had always been fan of teasing. Seeing Laura shaking, a mess of drained limbs and whimpered pleas beneath her. She’d never seen anything so damn beautiful. It reminded her of the stars, although they didn’t _nearly_ compare with the girl underneath her.

   Breathing a column of hot air into Laura’s ear, she tucked her lips into the crook of Laura’s neck and began to suck purple marks into the skin, lathering over her pulse point. Laura was _hers_ , and she’d be damned if she didn’t let everyone else know it, the constellation of love bites decorating her throat speaking for themselves.

   The hand once again returned to the hem of her sweatpants, though instead of dipping under, inched its way underneath the shirt and began to slide up the quivering flesh of Laura’s stomach, fingernails digging into the skin and creating red marks which were then assuaged as cool fingers dragged back down them. “Carm,” Laura panted, trying her hardest to regain a sense of control, arousal clouding her mind and making her have to think twice as hard to produce the simplest sentences. “If you don’t start—”

    “If I don’t start what, cutie? Last I checked, I was in control here. I’d keep that in mind, if I were you.” Carmilla slid her hand up, a smirk creeping along her lips as she realized that Laura wasn’t wearing anything underneath the shirt, her hand immediately molding to Laura’s breast, nipple pebbling under her touch. “Shirt. Off. Now.” Carmilla sat back on her haunches, hand sliding out and away, much to Laura’s disapproval.

   Half-dazed, Laura managed to lazily pull the barrier of cloth off, discarding it off the side of the bed. “Now,” Carmilla said, leaning over so her lips were inches away from her girlfriend’s. “That’s much better.” She pressed a quick, chaste kiss to the lips in front of her, which Laura immediately tried to deepen, groaning in frustration when the attachment between them shattered. “I don’t think so, cutie. I make the decisions here.” She sat still for a moment, Laura increasingly growing agitated, using all of her willpower to hold her hips still. “Mm. So you can listen to rules. Good. I have one more. _No touching_.”

   Carmilla reattached her hands to Laura’s hips, then began to trace her tongue over Laura’s jaw, slowly lowering herself down to Laura’s neck, clavicle, the valley between her breasts, then sliding to the left and attaching her mouth over a hardened nipple, rolling the sensitive ending around her mouth and worrying the skin in between her teeth, biting down slightly. Laura’s hips jerked upwards, causing Carmilla to bite down harder in retaliation. With the new rule in mind, Laura fought to keep herself still.

   Wet kisses were placed down a toned abdomen, fangs lightly sinking into the flesh occasionally, lighting Laura’s nerve endings on fire. As her mouth reached the hem of the sweatpants, she began to slide them down slowly, tantalizingly slow, teasing, until she was pushing them over Laura’s knees and Laura was kicking them off and away from her, leaving herself beautifully exposed on her bed. Carmilla nodded approvingly at the view, then lowered herself slowly back down between her girlfriend’s legs, hands firmly attaching themselves to thighs to slide them further apart. Laura’s hands flew to Carmilla’s hair, tangling her fingers in it as her tongue lightly slid over the top of Laura’s slit. “Oh, and you were doing so well,” Carmilla murmured, lifting herself back up and away, chin resting lightly against Laura’s pelvis as she waited expectantly for the girl to remove her hands from her hair and make eye contact.

   “I wouldn’t suggest doing that again, cutie. In fact, if you want this to get anywhere, you’re going to grab the posts at the head of your bed and keep your hands there. Understand?” Laura nodded frantically, eyes wide as her fingers grasped at the head of the bed, knuckles whitening with her tight grip.

   “I asked you a question, Laura.” Carmilla flicked her tongue against Laura’s clit, holding it there until Laura began to squirm lightly.

   “Yes, Carmilla, yes I understand could you please, _please_ get on with it _please_.”

   Carmilla grinned, the heady rush of power only fueling her adrenaline. “All you had to do was ask, cupcake.”

   She replaced herself between Laura’s legs again, tongue beginning to slide easily against her, avoiding her most sensitive spot. The taste was a bit different than normal—she’d bitten Laura before and she had most definitely tasted her arousal before, but the sensation of the blood and the arousal mixed together was an entirely new taste, one that she couldn’t possibly deny enjoying the taste of. It was addicting, and something she would most definitely be open to doing again.

   She allowed her breath to ghost lightly over Laura’s clit and Laura was unable to help herself, letting out a moan and rolling her hips, frantically trying to gain more friction, any sort of relief she could possibly steal. Carmilla curled her fingers around Laura’s hipbones, shoving them into the mattress, the application of even the slightest amount of her vampiric strength immediately dousing any chance Laura had of being able to do that again.

   Laura mewled in frustration, meeting Carmilla’s eyes. “Behave,” the vampire growled, licking her lips, smearing blood and arousal even further down her chin.

   “Or-r or wha-what, Carm?”

    _So cute_ , Carmilla thought. _Trying to act like she has any control over what’s going on here._ She voiced it out loud, feeling the slickness in between her own thighs increase at how aghast Laura looked when Carmilla stated that, “Or I might just have to leave you here, with no _release._ Your choice, cupcake.”

   “I’ll—okay. I’m sor-sorry. Won’t ha-happen agai-n. Just get on with it.”

   Carmilla rolled her eyes, but lowered herself back down, tongue once again beginning to dance lightly across her girlfriend. Laura released a sound halfway between a moan and a whimper, her hands yanking hard on the bedpost and she had to restrain herself from tangling her fingers in Carmilla’s hair once again. A sound Carmilla knew that Laura would never admit to making later flew from her mouth as the vampire’s tongue flicked against the underside of her clit, mouth sucking on the sensitive bud, coaxing Laura up, up, up, onto the cliff . . .

   Laura began to tense, the telltale signs of an orgasm alerting her girlfriend. With a grin, Carmilla pulled away, placing butterfly kisses on the inside of her thighs. “Carm, _no_ , please, please just get on with it, I’m so close, please Carm, _please_ —”

   Carmilla’s tongue pressed hard into Laura with no warning, catching the younger girl off guard. She let out a whimpered scream of pleasure, back arching off the bed as she tried to chase the sensation that Carmilla so easily took away from her, once lathering tiny kisses and licks on her thighs. “Cutie, what did I tell you about staying still? Have you not learned yet?”

   “Carm, _please_.”

   “Please what, cupcake? You’ll have to tell me what to do. How can I know otherwise?”Teasing Laura’s discomfort about the whole “asking” thing was easily one of Carmilla’s favorite pastimes (and having Laura quivering, sweating, begging beneath her was also one of the hottest things she’d ever seen in her entire 334 years, and there was no way in hell or Hogwarts that she was denying herself that pleasure whenever the opportunity presented itself to her).

   Laura pulled hard against the bed hard in frustration. “You know . . .”

   “Of course I don’t, Sundance. You’ve gotta let me know here.” She pressed her tongue lightly to Laura’s clit. “That, or I’ll just have to hold you here, let you squirm, for _hours_.”

   “No, please, just, please . . .”

   “Sorry cutie. Guess you made your choice.” Carmilla licked up a few drops of blood from her chin and around Laura’s thighs, then sat back, cocking her head as she watched the girl beneath her. Laura, risking the consequences, removed one of her hands, determined to finish herself off if Carmilla wasn’t going to.

   She’d made it down to her naval before Carmilla began to laugh. “Oh, cupcake, and here I really thought this was going to go faster.” Quicker than human eyes could detect, the belt from around Carmilla’s hotter-than-hell leather pants had been wrapped around Laura’s wrists and tied to the bed. “Now. Are you going to listen? Tell me what you want.”

   “Oh my god, Carm, let me come!”

   “As you wish, cupcake.” Within seconds, Laura was back on the brink, and a flick of Carmilla’s tongue to the underside of her clit brought her crashing over, all of her nerves going into overdrive and her muscles beginning to spasm as the orgasm crashed down around her.

   After she’d recovered, her wrists freed, Carmilla placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, then stood to clean herself off. “Where are you going?”

   “To shower, cutie.” She held out her hand, wiggling her fingers at Laura, an indication to grab them. “Good thing there’s enough room for two. Want to join me?”

**Author's Note:**

> i deeply apologize for everything you just read. also, please let me know how i did. first smut fic ever . . .


End file.
